My X-men Academia
by general ironox
Summary: After find out her son had been bully. Inko decide move back to her old hometown. In there Izuku will make new friend, meeting new people. And together they will become the next generation of Hero. Wellcome to X-men Academia (Izuku/Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything about My hero academia and Marvel**

 ** **This chapter had been beta by** TheSmilingMask**

* * *

"This is the last one, ma'am." said a man wearing the uniform of a moving company.

Inko gave him a small smile after he and his colleague had finished arranging her and Izuku's stuff in their new home.

"Thank you. You did a great job!" Inko said with the smile still on her face.

The man nodded before getting into the company truck with his colleague and leaving, disappearing after a few moments along the road.

"Well Izuku, this is our new house!" Inko said before turning around to look at her son "What do you think?"

Izuku looked at their new home with the good eye he had left, as the other was covered with bandages. The building in front of him was a small one-story house built in a western style.

"It looks good mom!" Izuku said with a smile after looking at her.

Inko was happy to see her son smile so much, but when she saw his eye covered and his arms bandaged, a sense of guilt gripped her heart again.

'I wish I had noticed it before...' Inko thought sadly.

* * *

It all started one day when Inko was at work and, suddenly, she had received a call from Izuku's school, before being informed that her son had been injured. Inko had gone straight to the school where she had found her son in the infirmary, covered in bruises. She had immediately gone to the nurse to demand an explanation of what had happened to her son and the nurse, having no reason to lie to Inko, had told her what had happened.

Apparently, Izuku had scored the maximum score during an exam and Katsuki wasn't at all happy that the 'useless Deku' had scored a higher mark than him. So, after the end of the lessons, he and some of his friends had surrounded Izuku in the backyard of the school and started to beat him to make him know his place. The reason the nurse had noticed was that she, before going home, always walked around the school and had noticed Katsuki leaving the backyard of the school with his friends and a satisfied face. She had therefore decided to check as his behavior was rather suspicious and this led her to find Izuku on the ground and unconscious.

Inko, after having calmed down, had waited for Izuku to wake up to ask him what really happened. At first Izuku had tried to deny what had happened, saying it was just an accident, but Inko knew he was trying to hide the truth. It had taken some persuasion, but in the end Izuku had told the truth and in that moment Inko had learned that her son was a victim of bullies, first among them, his former best friend Katsuki Bakugo.

After listening to the whole truth, Inko was completely enraged and, the next day, she had requested a meeting with the school principal, Katsuki and her mother, Mitsuki Bakugo, to talk about what happened. The screams of the two mothers, and the curses in Mitsuki's case, could be heard throughout the school. Mitsuki was very angry after discovering that her son had bullied Izuku and that he had beaten him only because Izuku had scored a higher mark than his own. But what had brought Inko and Mitsuki to new heights of fury and anger was that the principal refused to do anything about Katsuki and his friends because there were no witnesses, and he had come to the point of accusing Izuku, saying that he had hurt himself so he could blame Katsuki and ruin his future career as a pro-hero.

Inko understood that the school would let Katsuki go because of the potential of his Quirk and it was at that moment that she decided to take Izuku out of that school. After leaving the principal's office, Inko and Mitsuki had decided it was better for their children not to come closer to each other, and Inko had also decided that she and Izuku would return to her hometown. Mitsuki was tremendously angry and ashamed that her son had bullied Izuku and promised Inko that he would be punished accordingly and Inko nodded, knowing that her friend would keep her word, especially from the way she was dragging away Katsuki holding him by the ear, ignoring the screams and curses of the blond boy.

* * *

The next day

After having spent the previous day settling their belongings in the new house, Inko had decided to take Izuku for a walk around her old hometown, San Fransokyo, and she couldn't believe that her hometown had changed so much in the last few years.

At the time, it was just a simple city until a powerful villain decided to attack it and none of the Japanese heroes who had faced this powerful enemy had been able to defeat him, until a team of American heroes had come to the rescue and had finally defeated the villain. Those Americans had then helped rebuild the city by offering Western construction techniques that allowed the city to grow and resist seismic events like never before. In honor of the help received, the city had been renamed San Fransokyo, to indicate the city that was reborn thanks to the combination of Japanese and American architecture, landscaping and engineering skills.

San Fransokyo was now an iconic amalgamation of American and Japanese culture.

"Mom! The city is really beautiful!" Izuku said while looking around.

"I know Izuku!" Inko said with a smile "It's completely different from how I remembered it."

"Inko? Is that you?" asked a female voice behind them.

Both Inko and Izuku turned to see a woman with short black hair and wearing glasses, a pink button-shirt and a black skirt.

"Maemi...?" Inko asked after a few moments.

"Inko! It's really you!" the woman now know as Maemi said before giving Inko a big hug which Inko returned with a big smile.

"It has been a long time." Inko said after letting her go.

"The last time we saw each other was when your family decided to change city, and I would say you put on some weight." Maemi said with a chuckle before noticing Izuku "Who is this little guy?"

"This my son, Izuku." Inko said "Izuku this is Maemi Takachiho, when I lived here she was a dear friend of mine."

"Good morning, nice to meet you." Izuku said with a bow.

"He really looks like you." Maemi said before noticing the bandages "What happen to you?" and she didn't miss Inko's flinching after she noticed the bandages "My house is near, would you like to come in and talk a bit?"

"That would be great." Inko nodded, knowing that Maemi was about to interrogate her. Maemi was a dear friend of hers so Inko knew well how she reasoned. Maemi led them to her house, which was a three-story building, and in front of the house there was a shop decorated with Maneki-Neko and a sign with written above 'Lucky Cat Cafe'.

"So you took over your family business?" asked Inko looking at the shop.

"Yes! My family continued with this business after the store was rebuilt." Maemi explained with a smile "And my quirk helps me a lot when I'm running the shop."

She led them into the shop, which was full of customers and staff who greeted Maemi as she passed by. The three of them sat down at a table and ordered drinks and something to eat. Inko and Maemi began to talk about this and that, how their lives had changed in the last few years, until Maemi asked her friend what happened to Izuku and Inko couldn't help but explain everything to her.

After the explanation, Maemi was rightly angry "I can't believe they didn't give that kid a punishment just because he has a powerful Quirk!"

"I know! Even the teachers ignored the cases of bullying. I think the nurse was the only one to help my son at school." Inko said with a sigh.

"And that asshole of your ex-husband decided to divorce just because Izuku is Quirkless." growled Maemi while shaking her head.

"He started having problems at work since his company found out that our son is Quirkless." explained Inko "So he decided to abandon Izuku..."

"And so you divorced..." Maemi said "Trust me Inko, I know how you and you son feel, because my son is also Quirkless." Inko and Izuku looked at her surprise upon hearing that "I think the only difference between us is that we haven't divorced..." said Maemi before a sad expression appeared on her face "He died because of a car accident."

"I'm very sorry for your loss..." Inko said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hiro took his death very badly." Maemi added "He and my husband were very close." they were silent for a few minutes before Maemi looked at Inko with a smile "Have you already found a job, Inko? If not, you can work here! Let's say I need new employees."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"Oh don't worry about that! No trouble from you!" Maemi said with a smile "Beside you Quirk is fit for the job!"

"Is that so? Then I accept your proposal, thank you Maemi" Inko nodded with a smile "Maybe Izuku can become friend with Hiro."

"Yeah! That would be great!" Maemi grinned at them "Maybe he can enroll in the same school as my son, I know the principal and I could put in a good word for Izuku."

"Are you talking about me?" asked a male voice behind them. The three turned and saw a wild-looking muscular man, though not very tall, wearing a white shirt with blue jeans.

"Oh! Logan!" Maemi greeted him with a smile "I guess you came here to get lunch for the others."

"Yeah, Kurt is busy so it was my turn." Logan said "Anyway, what were you talking about that concerned me?"

"Well, to begin with, she is Inko Midoriya, one of my childhood friends!" Maemi introduce Inko with a smile.

"So you're the one that Maemi always talks about." Logan nodded at the "Name's James Howlett, but you can call me Logan."

"Nice to meet you Logan-san." Inko said with a bow before gesturing toward her son "This is my son, Izuku."

Logan looked at the kid, narrowing his gaze after noticing the bandages, before sniffing the air and what sniffed made him growl "Kid, what happen to you and who is the soon-to-be-dead guy who has reduced you like that?"

"Simply a bully." explained Maemi "And the school let him go without punishment because he apparently has a powerful Quirk while Izuku is Quirkless."

"What is the name of this school?" asked Logan with another growl.

"Calm down, you're already thinking of going there to mutilate some people, Logan." Maemi said looking at him "Inko only came back here yesterday and wants to find a school to register her son."

"And you suggested my school." Logan said with Maemi nodding at him.

"In that case, come to my school tomorrow." Logan said with a little grin "I will prepare all the paperwork today and don't worry about any bullies, my school has no tolerance for people like that."

"What is your school's name, Logan-san?" asked Inko whit Izuku listening as well.

"Jean Grey School For Higher Learning." his grin became a smile "But most people call it X-men Academia."

* * *

 **Wellcome to the first chapter for My X-men** **Academia.**

 **The reason I write this story due for the fact the lack of X-men storie most of I find is only about Izuku had X-men power or the X-men come to U.A Also I notice many fic write about Avenger Academy with My Hero Academia. I see that is a injustice in the story talk about hero school and the in the marvel comic the first hero school is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters not** ** **Avenger Academy. So I decide to write a story Izuku to X-men school.****

 ** **Now for you guy wonder while there is**** ** **Jean Grey School For Higher Learning. Simple this is the Japan branch with Wolverine are it**** ** **principal. While the main**** ** **branch is lead by**** **Xavier**

 **About** **San Fransokyo, yes I decde it in Japan than US. Cause I like the desigin of the city also are Big Fan of Big Hero 6  
**

 **For Izuku classmate well so fare all the memeber of Big Hero 6, Surge (Noriko Ashida), Armor (Hisako Ichiki), Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda), X-23(Laura Kinney)  
**

 **Well for the other I will let you guy decide but I highly want those are mutan and student of Xavier school. Inhuman and the student from Avenger Academy comic can count but I will only choice it they got my interest . With few except they are** ** **Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Ice Man, Storm, Nightcrawler.****

 ** **Also who you guy want to be Izuku homeroom teacher****

 ** **Please sent you choice by review or pm to me.****

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything about My hero academia and Marvel**

 ** **This chapter had been beta by** TheSmilingMask**

* * *

Izuku could only watch the smiling man in front of him in astonishment. Did he really just say that he was the principal of the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning also know as X-men Academia?

"X-men Academia..." Izuku said in shock "Do you mean the number one school in America, the school where the first generation of X-men was trained?!"

When he was inspired to become a hero like All Might, Izuku had studied and researched many heroes, but not just those in Japan. One day he had found a lot of information about the X-men, the first team of heroes in America born when everyone else preferred to work alone. The team was led by Charles Xavier, known by many as Professor X, and it was he who trained that squad, teaching them to use their Quirks and work together. He was also the principal of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, which many people called X-men Academia because of the name of the team of heroes.

"This is the Japanese branch of the school." explained Logan with a nod before adding "One-Eye is the principal of the branch in America."

"If you are the principal...does that mean you're also one of the X-men?" Izuku asked, looking at the man in front of him with excited eyes.

"If you really want to know..." Logan said before grinning "My hero name is Wolverine."

Now Izuku was full of excitement and wonder for the man. He looked at Logan as if All Might himself were standing before him, and no one could blame the young boy. After all, Wolverine was a well-known name in the hero community and could be seen as a legend with all the heroic deeds he had accomplished in his career.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Izuku suddenly asked before realizing something "I don't have my notebook with me..."

Inko, Logan and Maemi burst out laughing, making Izuku's face red like a tomato.

"Your son is quite the fan." Maemi said looking at her friend.

"Tell me about it." chuckled Inko "You should see his room!"

"Don't worry about that. I can give you my autograph tomorrow when you'll visit my school." Logan said.

"Thank you very much!" Izuku said bowing in front of him.

"Ah don't sweat it kid." Logan said waving a hand in front of himself.

Izuku was in seventh heaven but then he remembered his dream, his status as Quirkless and how other people had told him to give up everything because he did not have a Quirk.

"Logan-san...can I ask you something?" Izuku with a nervous voice.

"Sure, what is it?" Logan nodded, vaguely confused by Izuku's sudden change of mood.

"Can...can someone like me...become a...hero?" Izuku asked with the head bowed "Even if I'm...Quirkless?"

Izuku was now staring at the floor, refusing to look at anyone, yet he knew his mother was looking at him sadly, but that sadness became astonished as soon as she heard Logan's words.

"Yes! Of course you can!" Logan said with a grin.

Izuku jerked his head up with a look of pure shock on his face and looked Logan straight in the eyes to see that, despite the grin, the man was serious about his response.

"Really?!" Izuku asked to be sure he hadn't misheard.

"Yes! If you got a drive and determination then I can't see why you can't become a hero!" replied Logan with a nod.

Before he could realize it, tears had already begun to descend along Izuku's cheeks. How long had he wanted to hear those words? That someone finally said that he could become a hero.

"Thank you..." Izuku said wiping his face with the back of a hand.

"Judging by your reaction I guess no one think you can become hero, right?" Logan asked with a frown.

"Yes, that's true..." Izuku said looking back at him "They think that I can't become hero because I'm a Quirkless..."

"A Quirk is just a tool to help you, it is not something necessary to understand if you are a hero or not." Logan explained while shaking head.

"Then I can really become a hero, right?" Izuku said.

"The way you are now, not a chance." Logan said before grinning again "But with some good training you will succeed." he then heard his cell phone ringing in his trouser pocket and picked it up "I got to go now, Bobby is screaming because I have not yet returned with lunch. See you tomorrow kid."

Izuku watched the man walk out of the shop with a bag before heading down the street.

That night, Izuku couldn't sleep because of the excitement. No one could blame him after all.

* * *

The next day

Inko and Izuku were in front of a huge metal gate next to which there was a plate with written on it 'Jean Grey School For Higher Learning'. Inko pressed a button in the intercom located under the plate.

"Hello and welcome to the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, how may we help you?" asked a voice.

"Hello! My name is Inko Midoriya. Me and my son come to meet principal Logan." Inko said.

"One moment please..."

A few seconds later the gate opened and Inko and Izuku entered. As soon as they walked past the entrance they saw the huge mansion that was the main school building. Waiting for them in front of the mansion's doors was a dark-skinned woman with blue/white eyes and white hair.

"Welcome, my name is Ororo Munroe." the woman said with a little smile "Logan told me about you two. Follow me, I will accompany you to him."

"It's hard to believe that this villa is a school." Inko said while following Ororo.

"Yes, this is an impression that everyone has when they see it for the first time." Ororo said "We built it based on Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, which was a private villa belonging to his family." then the three of them stopped in front of a double door "Please, wait here a moment."

Ororo entered the room while Inko and Izuku settled on comfortable chairs in the hallway, where they sat for a few minutes, until Ororo left the room, leaving the doors open for them "He will see you now."

They both walked into the room and saw Logan sitting behind a wooden desk with a mountain of paperwork beside him.

"Ah hello, it's a pleasure to see you again, Ms Midoriya, Izuku." Logan said looking up from the paperwork.

"Pleasure is mutual." Inko said with a smile as she and Izuku sat on the chairs placed in front of the desk.

"I have prepared all the necessary documents." Logan said pulling out some sheets of paper "You just have to sign some things and Izuku can start his studies here as a student of this school."

"Thank you for all this." Inko said signing where necessary.

"Also, from what you've told me, you want to be a hero, right kid?" Logan asked while looking at Izuku who nodded at him "This school guarantees a standard education like any other school until the students reach the age of fifteen, then they are put in front of a choice for the department in which they want to go: Heroes, General Education, Support and Management."

"You mean just like U.A.?" Izuku asked and Logan nodded.

"Unlike U.A., in this school you don't have to take an exam first." Logan explained "Everyone can choose the department they prefer. All students of this school have chosen a department when they had enrolled."

"Then I choice the Heroes department!" Izuku said with a firm voice looking at the principal.

Logan nodded with a grin before writing something on the papers "Now Ororo will show you around."

* * *

Ororo began to show them the school starting from the various classes, then going through the cafeteria and all the various departments.

"This is the Work Shop where all the students in the Support department create their gadgets."

The room was full of various tools, materials and machinery, and Izuku thought that some of them seemed to come straight out of sci-fi movies.

"Hello Ororo!" a voice called from above.

Everyone looked up just to see a 'man' wearing a lab coat. The 'man' was covered with blue fur, had feline features and, at that moment, he was hanging upside down from the ceiling thanks to the claws of his feet.

"Hi Hank, I didn't see you when I entered." Ororo said with a smile.

"Ah don't worry about that." Hank said before letting go with his claws, falling gracefully on the floor. He then looked at Inko and Izuku "Nice to meet you, my name is Hank McCoy and I'm the teacher of the Support department."

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Inko Midoriya and this is my son Izuku."

"Ah! Logan told me about you and your son." Hank said with a nod "I hope he will like this school."

"Um...are you by any chance Beast, one of the original member of the X-men?" Izuku asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's me." Hank nodded smiling at him.

"Can I had you signature, please?!" Izuku asked holding out his note-book. Before starting the school tour, he had again asked for an autograph in Logan, earning small laughs from everyone.

"Sure, I'm very happy to do that." Hank said before signing Izuku's note-book.

"I assume that Ororo is showing you the school." Hank guessed "You can go for a walk in the Work Shop if you want, but there are students busy working so please do not disturb them."

"Heads up!" a voice yelled suddenly. A moment later, something quickly passed by Izuku, surprising him. Looking around, he saw a girl riding a yellow bike. Izuku saw her remove one of the wheels easily before throwing it away but, much to his surprise, the wheel immediately returned to the bicycle. Izuku approached the bike a few feet to better observe it and saw that the wheel was not attached to anything but was floating in mid-air.

"Who are you?" asked a female voice.

Izuku looked up and saw the girl riding the bike, who took off her helmet from her head, freeing her short, somewhat scruffy, black hair with violet streaks. She also had a light complexion with brown eyes and lavender eyeshadow.

"This is Izuku, he is a transferred student arrived today." Beast said walking behind Izuku.

"Hi there, name's Leiko Tanaka" the girl said with a smile "Welcome to the Work Shop or Nerd Lab!"

"Nice to meet you, Tanaka-san." Izuku said with a bow before pointing at the bike "Did you build it?"

"Yes! Electromagnetic suspension, zero resistance, faster bike!" Leiko said with a nod before sighing "But not fast enough..."

Leiko took the rear wheel and threw it in a waste bin nearby before walking away. Soon after, Izuku heard a sound behind him and, curiously, turned in that direction and saw a dark-skinned boy with brown eyes, but his most notable distinction was his smooth dreadlocks and the yellow headband.

"Don't move." the guy said noticing Izuku "Get behind that line, please."

Izuku did as requested and stood behind the line drawn on the ground.

"Ah, Izuku this is Damon Wayans , this is the new transferred student, Izuku Midoriya." Beast said with a little smile.

"Hello Izuku, pleased to meet you." Damon said before gesturing toward his work "You and Beast-sensei, get ready to be shocked!" he then took an apple and threw it at Izuku, but before Izuku could catch it, the apple was cut into many pieces by something, and Izuku managed to catch some of them on the fly, then Damon pressed a button and a green wall materialized between him and Izuku.

"Laser induced plasma." Beast said with an impressive voice.

"With a small magnetic containment for ultra precision!" Damon added with a nod.

Izuku noticed behind him a table full of tools and equipment put in order and with precision but then the girl from before appeared beside the table "I'll take this!" Leiko said before taking a tool and running away.

"You can't do that!" Damon screamed in panic before running after Leiko "This is anarchy!"

"Please ignore them." Beast said while chuckling at the sight of his students.

"Beast-sensei!" yelled a female voice filled with excitement.

Both Izuku and Beast turned to see an excited girl with lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, dark eyebrows and long hair that reaches halfway down her back, who wearing a pair of glasses and a yellow headband, standing next to a big ball of black metal.

"This is Aiko Miyazaki." Beast said walking toward her with Izuku.

"And you must be Izuku, the new transferred student!" Aiko said excited while staring at the green haired boy.

"Uh...yes, that would be me." Izuku said with a nod while being a little nervous since he was talking to a girl.

"You should see this!" Aiko said picking up a can of spray paint "A litter cloric, a litter coban and a litter hydro peroxid...super heat in 227 C°!" then she she sprayed the paint on the ball. A pink cloud surrounded the ball but Aiko pressed a button and the cloud was absorbed inside the ball, which changed color and became completely pink "Ta-da!"

"Uhm...so pink!" Izuku said, not knowing what to say about a ball that changed color.

"Here the best part!" Aiko said before touching the pink ball with a finger. There was a sudden explosion of pink smoke, and when the smoke had cleared, the ball had vanished.

"Wow!" Izuku said with a stupefied voice.

"I know right!" Aiko said removing her glasses which were cover in pink "Chemical metal embrittlement!"

"No bad, Honey Lemon!" a new male voice said behind them. Izuku turned around and saw a young boy with black hair, brown eyes, somewhat thick eyelashes and eyebrows and a light complexion "You must be Izuku, I'm Hiro Hamada!"

"You are Maemi-san's son!" Izuku said recognizing the boy's surname.

"Yes, that's right! So, what do think about the school so far?" Hiro asked with a smile.

"It's really amazing!" Izuku said with joy in his voice.

"I see that Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon have already shown you something." Hiro said.

"Go Go? Wasabi? Honey Lemon?" Izuku repeated in confusion.

"I dropped wasabi on my uniform once." Damon said walking past them "Only ne time!"

"Fred is the one who come up with the nicknames" Hiro explained with a chuckle.

"Who is Fred?"

"This guy! Right here!" a loud voice said catching their attention.

Izuku turned to the origin of the voice and jumped back in surprise. In front of him was a huge lizard-like creature with blue and orange scales and the limbs of a lighter shade of blue. On its body there were thorns in the shape of flames and its back was covered with spikes, and Izuku could see claw-like black nails and a long tail, while its head had two pairs of horns three eyes staring at him proudly.

"Oh do not be afraid!" the creature said before slowly turning into a tall, shaggy, often hunched and lean young boy with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Fred! Don't scare our new student!" Beast scolded him.

"Sorry!" the boy said before showing Izuku his hand "Name's Fred!"

"Izuku..." the green haired boy said before asking "That is you Quirk?"

"Yes!" Fred said.

"That is an amazing Quirk!" Izuku replied taking out his note book "What can you do in that form?"

"Well super strength, breathe underwater, breath of fire..." Fred said listing his powers.

"You can ask him for more at a later time." Beast said stopping him "Now I think you should go back to you work, and class in you case Fred."

"Well, see you later Izuku!" Hiro said before walking away. Beast and Izuku then left the Work Shop and saw Inko talking with Ororo.

"Oh here you are Izuku, did you like what you saw?" Inko asked her son.

"It's amazing mom! I can't wait to study here!" Izuku said with a cheerful voice.

"It makes me happy to see you like this." Ororo nodded with a smile.

"I also meet Maemi-san's son, Hiro."

"Young Hiro is one of the brightest students in the Support department." Ororo said.

"I thought you should be fifteen to start studying in one of the departments."

"Our school allows the students to pre-study in one of the departments for a year to see if they are comfortable. If they are not sure about their choice, they can then change when they turn fifteen." Ororo said.

"This allows students to test themselves." Beast added.

"So that's why principal Logan told me about this choice." Izuku said.

"Our program in the Heroes department is very harsh" Ororo said "This is why most students change department after the year of pre-study."

That made Izuku nervous but also made him excited because, thanks to the possibility of the year of pre-study, he could see the Heroes department with his own eyes.

"I won't give up!" Izuku said clenching his fists "I will become a great hero just like All Might!"

"Then I hope you will succeed." Ororo smiled at him.

"Oh! I wanted to ask you something, Ororo-san." Izuku said "Are you a X-man as well?"

"Yes, of course. They call me Storm."

"Can I have your signature, please?" Izuku asked handing her his note book.

Once again Ororo, Beast and Inko burst out laughing, but unknown to them, there was a group of three girl watching them from afar.

The first girl had a short blue hair and brown eyes, a pair of gauntlets covering her hands. The second girl had long black hair and brown eyes. The last girl had short black hair with black eyes.

"That guy must a hero nerd." the first girl said. "That just great."

"He's cute." the second girl said "And you also act like that!"

"That's not true, Hisako!" the first girl said.

"Yeah, sure. You're like him, Noriko." the second girl rolled her eyes.

"Could you girls stop picking?" the third girl asked "We should go back to the class."

"Do you find him cute, Jennifer?" Hisako asked.

"No."

"Yeah, tell yourself while checking the 'merchandise'." Noriko said with a grin.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Noriko replied while walking away.

* * *

 ** **The second chapter of**** ** ** **My X-men** **Academia. Introduce you guy few member of X-man and Big Hero 6. So the next chapter will be the first day of Izuku in the shcool  
******

 ** ** **I still waiting for you guy suggest who should be Izuku classmate and homeroom teacher .I will listen and read all you guy suggest and reply so don't be shy.****** ** ** **I got some people sugeest add Peni Parker, kinder interesing idea to me  
******

 ** ** **List of the classmate so far******

 ** ** **Leiko Tanaka (**** Go Go Tomago)**

 **Aiko Miyazaki (Honey Lemon)  
**

 **Damon Wayans (Wasabi)**

 **Fred (Fredzilla)**

 **Hiro Hamada (Hiro)**

 ** ** ** **Surge (Noriko Ashida)********

 ** ** ** ** **Armor (Hisako Ichiki)**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda)************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **X-23(Laura Kinney)**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Anole (Victor Borkowski)**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro)**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Spyke (************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Evan Daniels)**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Paige (************ Husk)**

 **The teacher in the school**

 **Beast (Teacher of** **Support department)**

 **Iceman (Mathematics teacher)**

 **Wolverine (Principal/ Heroics Teacher)**

 **Cecilia Reyes (** **Nurse)**

 **Nightcrawler (** **Modern Literature Teacher)**

 **Colossus (Art teacher)**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything about My hero academia and Marvel**

 ** **This chapter had been beta by** TheSmilingMask**

* * *

"Do you have everything you need for school, Izuku?" asked Inko as her son prepared for his first day of school.

"Yes, mom!" Izuku said with a nod "I prepared the necessary yesterday and this morning I checked everything again!"

At that moment, both Midoriyas heard someone ring the door bell.

"It must be Hiro." the boy said while taking his stuff with him "I'm going now!" Izuku went to the door to open it and saw Hiro, wearing his school uniform, waiting for him.

"Morning, Izuku! Inko-san!" Hiro said with a smile.

"Morning Hiro." replied the woman with a warm smile.

"So, are you ready for your first day?" asked Hiro looking at Izuku.

"Of course!" Izuku nodded with trepidation before turning to his mom "I'm off!"

The woman nodded, still smiling as she followed her son and Hiro as they walked away. She was happy to see Izuku so excited, though she was still worried about his new class, despite Logan's words, since he had promised that there would be no bullying in his school. What had happened in his old school was still fresh in her mind, but Maemi swore to her that Izuku would be comfortable in his new school. She trusted Logan, and Izuku would have been in class with Hiro, and he would make sure that Izuku was okay, since he knew all the other students in the class.

Sighing, Inko decided it was better not to think about it and so she went to get ready for her work at Maemi's Cafe.

* * *

"So Izuku, are you excited for today?" asked Hiro.

"Of course!" Izuku nodded at him "A member of the X-Men will teach me how to become a hero!"

"I hope you're ready!" Hiro grinned for a moment "The program in the Heroes department is very harsh. I saw my classmates after a training session and every time they seem to be dying."

That information made Izuku nervous, but at the same time even more excited.

"Tell me, who is our homeroom teacher?" Izuku asked "Is someone from the X-Men?"

"Of course."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon." Hiro grinned again "Try not to go 'full fan' when you meet this person."

"You know I like heroes as much as you like robots." Izuku replied.

During the previous week, Izuku and Hiro had spent a lot of time getting to know each other. Izuku had discovered that Hiro was a big fan of robots and mechs, so much so that his room was full of mecha models as Izuku's room was full of All Might merchandise. Hiro also showed him the robot he was building and called Baymax.

"That true." Hiro admitted with a shrug.

Soon, they both arrived at the school and saw that there were a lot of other students coming in, but in the midst of that flood of people, a voice was heard above all the others "Hey Izuku! Hiro!"

"Hi Aiko." Hiro greeted her as she walked toward them.

Izuku smiled "Good morning, Aiko-san!"

"Ready for the class?" Aiko asked excitedly "I'll show you the way to our class and then I'll introduce you to each of our classmates!"

"Before that, Aiko..." Hiro said stopping her excitement "Izuku has to go to the teacher lounge to meet our teacher."

"Oh that's true!" Aiko nodded with a smile "Then let's go to the teacher lounge!" and without wasting time, he grabbed Izuku by the hand before dragging him into the school, while Hiro followed them with a calmer pace.

"Slow down AIko-san!" shouted Izuku in a surprised voice.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" Hiro said with a laugh.

In a short time, the trio arrived in front of the teachers' room and Aiko turned to Izuku, who was trying to catch her breath "We're here!" but then the door suddenly opened, surprising the young green-haired boy who found himself in front of a huge man with short black hair and wearing a tracksuit.

The man noticed the three students and smiled "Good morning Aiko! Hiro! What brings you here so early, and who is this young boy? I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"Hi Piotr-sensei!" Aiko greeted him with a broad smile "This is Izuku, he is a new student and today is his first day!"

"Ah yes, Logan has warned us of the arrival of a new student." Piotr nodded "In that case, good morning to you too Izuku, my name is Piotr Rasputin and I am an art teacher."

"You are the Colossus!" Izuku said with wide eyes, looking at the man in awe.

"Yes, that's me." Piotr nodded before turning his skin into steel.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Izuku asked, pulling out a notebook with surprising speed.

The man chuckled "Of course, no problem." and picked up the notebook, but then someone gave him a light pat on the back.

"What are you doing Piotr?"

Turning around, Piotr saw a man made entirely of ice "I simply signed an autograph for our new student, Drake."

The now named Drake noticed the trio of students, especially Izuku "Oh you are the new student? Nice to meet you, I'm Robert Drake, also known as the Amazing Ice Man!" and made a pose to emphasize his presentation.

"You are in the top ten of the heroes in America!"

"Yep, it's me." Drake nodded before taking Izuku's notebook from Piotr and signing it "Here is your autograph!"

"Thanks a lot!" Izuku took the notebook as if it were an ancient relic.

"I guess you're here to introduce him to his homeroom teacher." Drake deduced looking at Hiro and Aiko, with the latter nodding and smiling. The ice man turned to the room behind him "Hey Kitty! Your new student is here!"

"Understood! I'll be right there!" a female voice answered and, moments later, a woman with hazel eyes and long brown hair appeared from the wall near the door.

"Hi, my name is Katherine Pryde and I am your new homeroom teacher!" the girl said with a smile "Nice to meet you Izuku, and feel free to call me Kitty!"

"You are Shadow Cat!" Izuku exclaimed before adding, like a broken record "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Of course." Kitty said with a smile before signing his notebook "You really are a fan of heroes like Ororo said."

"I wonder...if he's like Hiro, will he have the room full of posters and heroes' merchandise?" wondered Drake before noticing, like everyone else, the blush on Izuku's face.

Kitty suppressed a giggle "I guess so." then she looked at the other two students "Hiro, Aiko, go first to class. We will join you soon."

The two students nodded before walking towards their class, while Izuku followed Kitty into the room and the two sat down at a table "So Izuku, I read your file and the reason why you moved here is because you were bullied at school because of your status, correct?"

Izuku winced slightly when he was reminded of the reason why he had decided to change schools.

"I know you're afraid the same thing could happen here too." Kitty said with a small smile "I don't know why the teacher in your school did nothing, but that kind of actions will not be tolerated here, so if anything ever happens, come and tell it to me." Izuku nodded, less worried than before "Besides, you're not the only Quirkless student in the class."

Those words shocked Izuku but before he could say anything, Kitty stood up "Okay, let's go introduce you to your new classmates!" and having said that, the two left the room to go to their classroom.

* * *

Both Izuku and Kitty were in front of the classroom door and could hear the loud shouting coming from the other side.

"Wait here until I call you." said Kitty before entering after seeing Izuku nod. As soon as she set foot in the classroom, everyone fell silent.

"Class, stand up!" said three female voices and everyone stood up.

"Good morning everyone." Kitty said, walking towards her desk.

"Good morning Ms. Kitty." the students answered in chorus before sitting in silence.

"Very well, before I start I have an announcement for all of you." Kitty said and everyone focused on her, even though some of the students already knew what she was going to say.

"Starting today, we will have a new student in our class." Kitty said before turning to the door "You can come in now."

'This is it! The first step of a new beginning!' Izuku said to himself as he entered the classroom, except for stumbling after a single step. 'Or...I'll just die...'

However, instead of falling to the ground, Izuku found himself suspended in midair and heard a chuckle in his mind.

'Are you okay?'

'Huh?'

Without knowing how, Izuku found himself standing again.

'Sorry to have surprised you, but we imagined that it wouldn't bother you if we caught you.'

'You're too tense, you know?'

'You should introduce yourself to the rest of the class, everyone is looking at you.'

Only then did Izuku realize that everyone was watching him, and some of them seemed particularly amused.

"Hello everyone, my name is Izuku Midoriya. From today on I will be a student in this class, please take care of me." Izuku presented himself with a bow to hide his embarrassment.

"Please give him your welcome." Kitty said with a chuckle before pointing to the only empty chair left "Okay Izuku, please go sit down." Izuku didn't miss a second before going to sit down quickly "Since Izuku is new, I'll let you know each other better until the next period."

After she greeted her students, Kitty went out of the classroom through a wall and, seconds later, a loud laugh was heard in the air. Izuku and the other students turned to the source of laughter: a big boy made entirely of rock and another boy with blue eyes and black hair.

"Why are you two laughing?" a girl burst out with short blue hair and brown eyes with a scowl on her face.

"Did you see his face?!" asked the rocky boy "I mean, when he came in he was so serious!"

"I know right?!" the black-haired boy nodded with another laugh "And he remained serious even as he fell!"

Izuku's face turned red like a tomato and the boy found himself wishing for a hole to open beneath him and swallow him whole.

"Don't mind those two." snorted the girl turning to Izuku "My name is Noriko Ashida."

"Hello, Noriko-san." Izuku said still embarrassed by his entrance, before noticing the gauntlets that covered her hands.

Noriko followed his gaze and asked "Are you wondering why I'm wearing these?" when she saw him nod, she raised a hand "They were designed to adjust my Quirk."

Izuku raised an eyebrow "What is your Quirk?"

"Electrical Absorption." said Noriko "My body absorbs electricity all the time from static electricity in the air, appliances, power outlets, etc...but I can't control absorption so I have to wear these."

"Can you release the electricity you absorb?" asked Izuku.

Noriko nodded before creating electric shocks between her fingers.

"Wow, your Quirk is incredible!" Izuku said with eyes full of excitement "It's one of the most complete electric Quirks I've ever seen!"

"Uh...thanks?" said Noriko with blushing cheeks.

"Don't take the newcomer all for yourself, Noriko." said a girl with long black hair and brown eyes approaching the two "Hello! My name is Hisako Ichiki!"

"Hi, Hisako-san. Nice to meet you!" Izuku said, now more at ease despite talking to girls.

"You know I was kind of worried when I saw you stumble." Hisako said with a little smile "Fortunately our class presidents stopped you before you could hurt yourself!"

"The class presidents? Who are they?" asked Izuku with confused eyes.

"That would be us." said three female voices at the same time.

Izuku turned and was surprised to see three identical girls, all with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Uh...are you...sisters?" Izuku asked, not knowing what else to think.

"Yes." the three girls nodded "We are a triplet."

"My name is Phoebe." the girl said to the left.

"My name is Irma." the twin in the middle said.

"My name is Celeste." concluded the one on the right and then, all three together said "Everyone calls us Stepford Cuckoos."

"Wow..." Izuku stared at them in shock for a few seconds before adding "Thanks for helping me earlier, I was a little nervous."

"We know." the three blondes nodded again "We read your thoughts."

"You are mind readers?!" Izuku asked with a clear surprise on his face.

"We have the Telepathic Hive Mind Quirk." the three girls explained without blinking.

"Does this mean that you can combine your Quirks to get a stronger one or maybe...?" Izuku then began to mutter, gaining strange looks from the other students.

"He thinks too much." Noriko commented with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a bit creepy..." the black-haired boy said.

The boy made of rock shook his head "I don't even understand what he's saying."

"We can't even hear his thoughts." said the Stepford "Too many thoughts at the same time."

"Not even Hiro becomes that way when he's designing robots." said Hisako looking at the aforementioned boy who had approached the green-haired boy.

"Uh...Izuku!" Hiro began to shake his classmate in the hope of rousing him from his thoughts. Fortunately for him, Izuku stopped mumbling at that moment and, looking around, he realized what had just happened.

"S-Sorry." Izuku said looking down with embarrassment "I tend to do it when it comes to Quirk and heroes."

"I guess you're one of those hero fans." said a girl with long brown hair and eyes of the same color before appearing "My name is Sofia Mantega."

"Y-yes, I really like all the heroes Sofia-san, for this dream of becoming one of them." Izuku said still embarrassed because of his habit.

"Surely you and Noriko will get along." Sofia said with a small grin before pointing to the aforementioned girl "She too is a hero fan, just like you."

"Really?" Izuku quickly turned to Noriko "My favorite hero is All Might, yours?"

"Mine is Electoplant." said Noriko without getting too excited like Izuku.

"Oh I know him! He's an American hero and once he even formed a team with All Might!"

"In that case you will have certainly seen the battle." Noriko said but before she could say more, Sofia interrupted her.

"Sorry to be the one who has to interrupt you, but there are also other people who want to get to know the new boy."

"Oh..." Izuku realized that Sofia was right, so she said "We can talk more during the break, Noriko-san?"

The girl merely shrugged "Sure."

Izuku then turned to the rest of the class and immediately recognized some people. With a smile, he looked towards Fred, Leiko and Damon "You too are in this class!"

"Obvious!" Damon nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Izuku." Fred said with a smile as Leiko cocked her head to one side.

"I thought Hiro had told you."

"I forgot." Hiro admitted scratching his head "I'm concentrating a lot to finish Baymax these days."

"Obviously." said Leiko, rolling her eyes.

"Better continue to introduce other class members." Aiko said gesturing to a black boy with blond hair and brown eyes who was approaching Izuku's desk.

"Hi! Name's Evan Daniels, my hobby is skateboarding!"

"Nice to meet you, Evan-san." Izuku said with a little bow but then saw the boy made of rock approach him and, as he approached, Izuku realized how big he was.

"The name is Santo Vaccarro." said the rock boy.

"Uh...hello Santo-san!" Izuku said quickly, also due to the nervousness of being close to someone so big.

"Ehy chill out! I don't want to hurt you." Santo said raising his hands to appease his fears "I could do it by mistake in a game of dodge ball or during battle training."

"Dude! Did you forget what happened during the last dodge ball game?!" asked a small boy next to Santo. He had green skin, a carapace of the same color instead of hair and brown eyes.

"That was just an accident, Victor." Santo said, huffing "And anyway Robert can take a hit."

"It hurts anyway!" a male voice replied. Izuku turned to see who had spoken and was surprised to see a boy whose appearance was simply that of a skeleton with internal organs, completely covered in a pink substance.

"Robert Herman." the boy said greeting him with a hand "I know! I know! You can see my innards."

"Is...is it an effect of your Quirk, Robert-san?" Izuku asked, looking at him from head to toe.

"Yup." nodded Robert "Everybody always gets scared when they see me for the first time."

"No shit." the black-haired boy commented.

"Is it really so difficult for you not to act like an idiot for a second, Julian?" asked Noriko with a frown on her face.

"I just told the truth." Julian retorted, shrugging.

"That's the asshole of our class. Julian Keller." Noriko explained while shaking her head "So don't pay attention to him."

"Hey!"

That made all the students laugh for a few seconds, but then Izuku saw two other girls approaching his desk. The first had blue eyes and long blond hair, while the second, who was dark in complexion, had brown hair and eyes.

"Hi! My name is Paige Guthrie!" the blonde girl introduced herself with a smile.

"I'm Iara Dos Santos." said the black girl "But you can call me Iara."

"Nice to meet you, Paige-san, Iara-san." Izuku said with a short bow before realizing that there was a desk near the window and that a black-haired girl was sleeping with her head resting on the counter.

"Hey Laura! Wake up and meet our new classmate!" Aiko said raising her voice to wake her up.

The girl slowly turned her head and opened one eye, green like those of Izuku, before closing it and turning around again.

"Not interested."

"Laura-san, please stop staying up late." said the Stepford "A few hours of sleep will affect your studies and sleeping in the classroom will not help you."

"Don't care." it was Laura's only answer.

"Let her sleep, class presidents." said Paige with a smile.

"Despite her habit of sleeping during the lessons she always manages to score full points during the tests." added Iara.

"One of the great mysteries of this class." Noriko nodded, looking at the sleeping girl.

"We still need to do our job as class presidents." the Stetford retorted.

Sofia shook her head before looking at the newcomer "By the way, Izuku..."

"Y-Yes...?"

"In which department did you want to go?"

"Heroes department." Izuku answered, hoping not to say anything exaggerated.

"Sweet!" nodded Santo "Another X-Men!"

"When you graduate, you can choose whether to become a solo hero or join the X-Men." explained the Stepford noting the confused expression of Izuku.

"Wow...I didn't know that." Izuku said with surprised eyes.

"So what's your Quirk?" asked Julian before moving a hand, levitating a desk and then putting it back in place as soon as he noticed Laura's look "Definitely not as cool as my Telekinesis."

Hiro winced at hearing his question. His mother had told him about the status of Izuku and the fact that he had been bullied in his old school.

The question had, in fact, frozen Izuku and all the bad memories of his childhood were returning to the surface one by one.

'You're a Quirkless loser Deku!'

'We don't want to play with the Quirkless loser!'

"Julian."

Everyone, aside from Izuku, flinched at the chill voices of the class presidents. Even Laura had woken up completely and turned to look at them. The Stepford had accidentally looked at Izuku's memories when he had froze after hearing Julian's question, and his negative emotions were hard to ignore.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." protested Julian, not understanding why the sisters were looking at him so badly.

"You shouldn't ask him that question." said the Stepford.

"It's simply a harmless question." Julian said even more confused "I just asked him what his Quirk is."

"I'm Quirkless." Izuku said, preferring to look at the floor.

Everyone stared at him in silence for a few seconds, but then Santo nodded with a "Nice!"

Izuku looked up in shock.

"The first Quirkless student in our class who joins the Heroes department!" Victor said with a grin.

"Dude, I think he's the first in all of Jean Gray School!" Evan retorted looking at his friend.

"Uh...guys?" Iara caught their attention "Why does it look like the new guy is about to cry?"

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Hisako, worried by his reaction.

"I...good..." Izuku whispered trying to hold back the sobs.

"Dude, you are crying" Julian pointed out with a raised eyebrow "And I don't think that's okay."

"He's just happy." the Stepford said, with a small smile on their faces.

"About what?" asked Robert.

"The fact that we didn't ridicule him for being Quirkless." the sisters explained.

"What do they mean, Izuku?" asked Noriko, returning her gaze to the newcomer.

"I...I used to...be ridiculed and bullied in my old school...because I'm Quirkless." Izuku explained, trying not to think about the past.

Sofia gasped "But that's horrible!"

"Surely your teacher will have done something, right?" asked Paige.

"Yes of course, as if!" snorted Hiro "He completely ignored the problem."

"That's definitely messed up." Evan said looking at Izuku with pity.

"Do you think that's messed up?" asked Hiro shaking his head "One of Izuku's bullies, the worst of all, was his childhood friend."

"Did your childhood friend bully you?" Iara asked in shock.

"Kacchan and I were friends but when he learned that I was Quirkless..." Izuku didn't finish the sentence, since it was eloquent what happened.

"It's not cool, not cool at all." Santo said, shaking his head.

"What kind of childhood friend would do such a thing?" asked Victor.

"It's not Kacchan's fault!" Izuku protested and some of the other students raised an eyebrow.

"Had he been forced to bully you?" Laura asked in a serious voice.

"Uh...no." Izuku shook his head "It became that way when he discovered that I was Quirkless."

"I know what you're thinking." Laura said "You think it's your fault for being Quirkless, and because of that your childhood friend bullies you. It's not your fault if you're Quirkless and it's not your fault that that person bullied you."

"Izuku..." said boy looked toward Aiko "Were the wounds you had when you came here the first time they were caused by that bully?" Izuku just nodded and the girl hugged him in a hurry, shocking him "I'm so sorry about that!"

"I-It's okay, Aiko-san." said Izuku with red cheeks. He was not at all used to being embraced by girls.

"Well now you can start here again!" Leiko said with a smile.

"True, nobody cares if you're Quirkless." Damon added.

"Except Julian..." Fred said looking at the aforementioned boy who snorted.

"I may be an asshole, but not so much."

"Wow you just admitted to being an asshole!" exclaimed Noriko with a grin.

Julian's eyes widened in surprise "No...wait...it wasn't what I meant!"

Everyone laughed at his words without giving too much weight while Izuku could only smile. His new classmates didn't care that he was Quirkless and that made him extremely happy.

Maybe that could really be a new beginning for him.

* * *

 **The next chapter of** ** ** ** **My X-men** **Academia. After a long think and listen suggestion I had decide to choice Kity to become Izuku teacher.  
********

 **Sorry for long update but i had busy with my new job. Took me some time to finsh this**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
